This invention relates to an apparatus for storing, heating and automatically dispensing portioned foods.
An automatic dispenser for dispensing heated portioned foods is described and illustrated in DE-OS 34 12 899. In this known automatic dispenser, a storage unit arranged in a cool zone is formed by a turntable with several vertically adjacent storage planes. The foods stored on the turntable are brought into their respective transfer positions by rotation of the turntable.
One disadvantage of the dispenser disclosed in DE-OS 34 12 899 is that, because the automatic dispenser is based on a turntable, its housing extends to a considerable depth, thus restricting the possibilities for installing the dispenser in relatively confined spaces, such as corridors. Another disadvantage is that the turntable can only be occupied by one food on either side because, otherwise, problems would be involved in transferring the food stored on the inside to the transfer station through the absence of a conveyor. Another drawback is that there is only one turntable which rotates as a whole. Thus, the entire weight of the storage turntable, including the foods, has to be moved to bring the food in question into the transfer position. In addition, during the transport of a certain food into the transfer position by rotation of the turntable, other foods already in the dispensing position are removed from the transfer position which, again, involves a considerable detour and considerable transport energy.